Luckiest girl in the world
by Catandhercupcakes
Summary: Jade thinks over her relationship with her girlfriend Cat while on the bus to Indiana. CADE! 1


Jade

I can't believe Sikowitz is making us take a fieldtrip to Indiana just to do some little boy's musical. It' totally silly, I have to play the part of Tori's best friend. But I get to call her a slut so I guess that's alright, but I have no scenes with my girlfriend. That's right, you heard me. Beck cheated on me and I left him, but I have to make out with him in this musical. It's so fucking ridiculous! I turned my head so I was looking at my girlfriend who was sleeping on my arm, she was so beautiful when she slept. I swept some of Cat's hair away from her face and kissed the top of her head, she moaned slightly and looked up drowsily at me. "A-are we there?" I smiled and pulled Cat closer to me, "No baby girl, just go back to sleep." Cat mumbled something about coconuts and tofu before drifting back off to dreamland. I gently set my chin on her head taking in her sweet sent, the scent of coconuts and tropical breeze. It was probably the shampoo I gave Cat before we left, damn it smell heavenly. Yeah, Beck never smelled this good. I looked up from my most prized possession and glanced around the travel bus. Vega was sleeping in Beck's arms much like Cat was with me but Beck was staring at me and Cat. Robbie was silently playing cards with Andre at one of the fold out tables and Lane and Sikowitz were at the front of the bus doing who knows what. I smiled stroking Cat's hair, she was so innocent, so beautiful. People thought she was so mind-numbingly simple and ditzy, I thought that to…until we started to hang out more. I realized that Cat is one of the most complex people in my life, her mind is just a huge puzzle. One piece connects to another and then those two pieces connect to another chunk. It's a never ending puzzle that just goes round and round, never slowing and never stopping. I sighed pulling Cat into my lap, she was so small it sometimes worried me. She twisted in my arms resting her head right at my collar bones. I smiled gently breathing in her heavenly beauty and sweetness. I glanced up feeling eyes on me, Tori was awake and staring at me. There was something in her eyes that made my heart flutter with joy, there was jealously. I looked away from Vega and focused on Cat again, I picked up her small hand. I ran my thumb over the inside of her wrist where the many scars still broke the skin. I remember when I caught Cat in the act, she tried to escape. That's when I first realized I loved her, that one evening when I saw the pain and hopelessness in her eyes. The tears staining her cheeks and the blood oozing from her wrists, it made my heart crack and drop. That's when my relationship with Beck started to go downhill to, he started wanting me for things I wasn't ready for. I began to avoid him and stay with Cat, I was her wall and still am. I broke it off and Beck went straight to Tori who would do whatever he wanted. I confessed my love to Cat in the janitor's closet, she confessed her feelings for me to. It was in that moment that I swore never to leave her side, we made a vow that night at her house. Cat started it off, "I Caterina Valentine here by swear to cherish and take Jade West's love for all it is worth and never let it go for as long as she loves me back. If this promise is broken I will forever be alone and will never love again." Cat took the blade in her hand and made an X on the inside of her right shoulder the blood oozing out of the wound and staining her shirt. I took the blade from her and did the same, "I Jadelyn West here by swear to love and prize Caterina Valentine's love for all it will give me and never let it disappear for as long as she loves me back. If this promise is broken I will forever be alone and will never love again." I made an X on the same spot on my own shoulder. Cat and placed our hands over the X's the blood coming off on our hands before I took Cat's and she took mine. We were now bonded…by blood. If we were brake the promise we had made that night, we had to follow through with the oath. I unconsciously moved my hand over Cat's right shoulder gently running my fingers across the X shaped scar. Her eyes fluttered and she looked up at me with large, soft brown eyes. Her hand moved up to my own shoulder pressing down on my scar, I smiled and leaned in. Our lips touched and the butterflies in my stomach started to jump. Whenever I kissed Beck it was forced and chiseled, our lips didn't fit into each other's. But Cat's kisses were different, they were soft and sweet. They always tasted like cherries and she never kissed to hard or to light. Our lips molded perfectly together until she gently pulled away. She sighed curling into a ball and falling asleep again, I licked my lips tasting Cat. She was perfect and I was the luckiest girl in the world to have her.


End file.
